


Lo más valioso

by Sakura23



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/pseuds/Sakura23
Summary: Se suponía que seria simple, buscar un tesoro como otras cientos de veces y salir de allí, ninguno de ellos pensó que esa aventura iba a acabar con la muerte de él. Ahora tenían que hacer lo que fuera para recuperarlo."Si lo queréis de vuelta, tenéis que darme lo más valioso que tengáis"twoShot





	1. Chapter 1

No se suponía que iba a acabar así, se suponía que sería simple, buscar un tesoro como otras cientos de veces y salir de allí, Donald Duck no pensó que acabaría con el siendo un fantasma y viendo como las personas que mas querían observaban su cadáver sin poder reaccionar, definitivamente su suerte fue de lo peor ese día y eso que no empezó mal.

Unas horas atrás.

Era por la mañana en la mansión del pato más rico del mundo y Donald se había despertado por el ruido que provenía de la planta baja, con pesadez abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporo lentamente, tenía los ojos hinchados y le dolían de haber estado llorando toda la tarde ayer.

El día anterior fue uno de esos días horribles, su mala suerte fue peor que nunca y para rematar se encontró con Daisy, su ex, quien para varias le insulto y se burlo de él y le recalco que ahora tenía a alguien mil veces mejor que él y que no era un "desviado" maldita sea el día que le confesó que era bisexual, pero eso daba igual, el caso es la depresión que estuvo intentando ocultar durante años, junto a su baja autoestima salieron ayer a flote y Donald no se le ocurrió otra cosa que encerrarse en su cuarto y llamar a la única persona que sabia absolutamente "todo" de él.

Ella era la única con la que podía hablar, su mejor amiga y prácticamente hermana y la única que no le importa sus estados de ira o su depresión. Después de pasarse unas cuantas horas llorando y hablando de todo su dolor, miedos y penas y después de las dulces y esperanzadoras palabras de la joven Donald se durmió ahora mucho más tranquilo.

Un suspiro salió del pico del pato antes de bajar las escaleras, aun se encontraba algo triste pero tenía que fingir como siempre, mientras esperaba que nadie notara sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

"Como si eso fuera a pasar, a nadie le importa lo que me pase o como estoy"-pensó el pato mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero no termino de bajar el último peldaño de las escaleras cuando escucho como gritaban su nombre de manera muy característica.

-¡Donald!-el marinero sintió dos pareces de brazos rodeándole y tardo unos segundo en darse cuenta de quienes eran.

-¿Panchito? ¿José?-pregunto el pato sorprendido de ver a sus dos mejores amigos allí-¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-¿Qué crees amigo? ¡Vinimos a verte!-respondió el gallo son una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Llegamos a noche pero era muy tarde a sí que tu tío Scrooge nos dejo quedarnos aquí a dormir-continuo el loro muy feliz, aunque sus palabras extrañaron a Donald quien fijo su mirada en su tío que estaba detrás de sus mejores amigos junto con sus sobrinos y rosita (a la que prácticamente había adoptado como sobrina).

-Solo por esta vez no les cobrare nada, no soy tan malo como para dejarlos en la calle-respondió el pato mayor molesto.

-Por eso y porque les convenció para que hicieran un concierto en la ciudad para ganar más dinero-añadió Huey haciendo que el viejo le miraba mal.

-Bueno vamos a la sala, tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Scrooge antes de encaminarse hacia la sala seguido de los trillizos.

Donald extrañado miro a sus dos mejores amigos y se cruzo de hombros.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto claramente desconfiando y extrañado pero sus dos amigos le tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo empezaron a arrastrar para seguir a los demás.

-Tú no te preocupes viejo amigo-dijo Panchito.

-Te gustara la sorpresa-siguió José.

-Esto me da mala espina-susurro Donald

Y en efecto Donald tenía razón, nada más llegar a la sala del desayuno se encontró para su sorpresa (y desgracia) que había más invitados en la mansión, concretamente Ciro, Fentón y su "querido" primo Gladstone.

-Donald buenos días-saludo alegremente Fentón dándole un abrazo como saludo, Fentón y el se habían hecho muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron una semana después de que Donald y sus sobrinos se mudaran a la mansión, ambos tenían bastante mala suerte, no se rendían fácilmente y secretamente ambos eran héroes, bueno Donald era un héroe retirado y nadie sabía de su pasado y Fentón era un novato que un poco más y le decía a toda la ciudad su verdadera identidad. Y aunque el chico era muy inocentón y podía ser bastante desesperante a veces le tenía en mucha estima.

-Hola Fentón-saludo Donald correspondiendo el abrazo, aunque este no duro mucho ya que sintió como el otro era apartado de él rápidamente.

-Fentón nada de molestar mientras se trabaja-gruño Ciro para luego mirar a Donald-bueno días-saludo secamente a lo que Donald respondió con un "hola" el pato también conocía a Ciro desde hacia tiempo y aunque no fueran amigos se llevaban bien, aunque le extrañaba que ese día estuviera tan gruñón.

-Donald vamos a desayunar-escucho decir a Panchito mientras le tomaba del brazo y José se ponía su lado, el pato iba a decir algo pero se claro al ver las caras molestas de sus amigos ¿pero que les pasaban?

-¡Don!-escucho decir a su espalda y Donald suspiro antes de susurrar un "oh no" para luego sentir como un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y lo llevaban hacia un cuerpo ajeno.

-¿Como esta mi primo favorito?-pregunto Gladstone con una sonrisa en su pico y Donald solo pudo suspirar con pesadez.

-Hola Gladstone, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?-pregunto Donald agotado, definitivamente no tenía que haberse levantado de la cama.

-¿Es que uno no puede venir a visitar a su familia, de vez en cuando?-pregunto el otro pato haciéndose el ofendido-me lastimas primo, con lo que yo te quiero-añadió apartándose de él haciéndose el dolido.

-Sí, si lo que digas-dijo Donald mientras iba a con sus amigos y dejaba a su primo con la palabra en el pico.

-Bueno bueno basta de cháchara, tenemos mucho que hablar así que sentémonos a desayunar ya, que el tiempo es dinero-hablo Scrooge enfadado mientras hacía que todos se sentaran a desayunar.

Como el ex marine suponía desde que los vio a todos allí, el motivo de aquella reunión era una nueva aventura para conseguir un artefacto mágico que decían que era muy poderoso, Ciro estaba allí porque había creado un nuevo invento para salir de las trampas del lugar y tanto Fentón como Gladstone estaban allí por si necesitaban a robopato o una gran cantidad de suerte ya que la misión era muy peligrosa.

Cabe decir que Donald se negó rotundamente a ir a la misión y también a que sus niños fueran con Scrooge por temor a que les pudiera pasar algo, pero entre todos (y sobre todo gracias a los pájaros latinos) consiguieron convencerle y partieron inmediatamente hasta la ubicación del tesoro y Donald esperaba que todo saliera bien, que equivocado estaba.

El llegar a la sala del tesoro no fue difícil, solo un par de trampas lo normal en esos casos pero el problema llego cuando Scrooge tomo el tesoro que era un esfera de cristal de color celeste, las paredes empezaron a temblar, la única salida posible se cerró automáticamente y de la paredes aparecieron agujeros de los que empezaron a salir disparadas unas flechas que a juzgar por su aspecto estaban envenenadas, en ese momento Ciro hizo uso de su experimento y destruyo todas las flechas pero como nada puede salir bien, el robot se volvió malvado de nuevo y empezó a lanzar láseres por todos lados obligándolos a todos a esconderse y sin oportunidad de Fentón de poder transformarse en robopato.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo ocurrió, Gladstone y Ciro estaban en medio de un fuego cruzado por aquel estúpido robot, en un intento de huir de su primo, este empujo a Ciro y ambos cayeron al suelo, siendo un blanco fácil para el robot que se disponía a atacarlos, ambos cerraron los ojos dispuestos a esperar al final que nunca llego, solo escucharon un sonido del disparo, un golpe y finalmente un grito de dolor desgarrador.

Cuando ambos pájaros abrieron los ojos vieron los rostros horrorizados y aterrorizados de sus compañeros y siguiendo el recorrido de su mirada lo vieron, el robot estaba destruido en el suelo pero lo peor de todo era el cuerpo del pato vestido de marinero tirado a su lado, boca abajo y con una gran mancha de sangre expandiéndose por el suelo debajo del cuerpo y tiñendo todo el lugar de rojo.

El silenció se hizo presente en el lugar solo unos segundo antes de que se escuchara gritar.

-¡Donald/Tío Donald!


	2. Chapter 2

A lo largo de su vida, Scrooge había visto muchos horrores, había presenciado la muerte muchas veces y desgraciadamente también había visto morir a sus seres queridos.

El día que perdió a Della casi pierde la cordura y se sumió en una profunda depresión y amargura de la que solo pudo salir cuando sus tres pequeños sobrinitos y Donald regresaron a su vida, pero sobretodo fue poder reconciliarse con Donald por el que pudo recuperarse totalmente, porque aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, él era su sobrino favorito con diferencia, no Della, ni Gladstone, por eso y aunque le dolió la desapareció de Della, lo que más le dolió fue aquella pelea que tuvo con Donald que hizo que se alejara de su vida por 10 largos años y ahora que por fin lo había recuperado, ahora que todo volvía estar como en el pasado, lo volvió a perder de la forma más horrible que pudo.

No supo en qué momento se movió, ni que hizo con su bastón, solo supo que en un momento el estaba corriendo hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino, mientras podía escuchar los gritos y llantos desgarradores de los cuatro patitos que eran sujetados por los mayores.

-Donald-le llamo Scrooge cuando se acerco al cuerpo tirado en el suelo y sin importarle mancharse se arrodillo junto a él para darle la vuelta y que quedara boca arriba.

Scrooge tuvo que llevarse la mano al pico para evitar que el angustioso gemido salieran de sus labios cuando vio el gran agujero que tenía su chico en el pecho y que le permitía ver parte de su interior, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a eso.

-No...no, no, no, no-susurro Scrooge mientras abrazaba aquel cuerpo ya frio-por favor Donald no me hagas esto, no ahora que te he recuperado, no puedes dejarme, ni a los niños tampoco, vamos chico despierta, despierta por favor.

Poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un pato fuerte y arisco pero en esos momentos se sentía tan destrozado que no quería ni si quiera fingir, poco a poco escucho como pasos se acercaban a él y cuando los sintió a su lado se aparto lentamente del cuerpo de su sobrino para que todos lo vieran.

En un segundo el grito de dolor de los cuatro pequeños se hizo presente y se abalanzaron para abrazar el cuerpo de su tío, gritando para que volviera con ellos, en cambio los adultos lloraban en silencio.

Panchito y José se abrazaron mientras lloraban en el hombro del contrario, Gladstone miraba un punto en el suelo mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran en este y se maldecía por su suerte, y mientras Fentón caía de rodillas al suelo gimiendo y llorando, Ciro se acerco a robot y se puso de espaldas al resto para evitar que vieran sus lagrimas, mientras la furia por ese trozo de chatarra y sobre todo por el mismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Mientras Donald veía todo lo que ocurría, desde donde fuera que estuviera, se sentía muy mal por todo lo que estaba sufriendo y le gustaría poder hacer algo para que no sufrieran más.

-¿Quieres volver?-escucho que preguntaba una voz y asustado se giro para ver a una mujer pato de plumas marrones, muy hermosa de cabello largo azulado, y vestido blanco.

Donald se quedo por un momento mirándola hasta que sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa.

-Tú eres la protectora de esa esfera ¿verdad?-pregunto Donald al recordar donde la había visto.

-¿Me conoces?-pregunto está de vuelta sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba aquello.

-Vi un inscripción con una advertencia en la entrada del templo, intente decírselo a los otros pero...

-No te escucharon.

Donald asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía viendo como todos sufrían por su culpa.

-¿Quieres volver?-pregunto de nuevo la mujer mientras se acercaba a su lado, Donald la miro y se quedo en silencio un momento antes de responder.

-No

La mujer se sorprendió con sus palabras y se giro para mirarle, cualquier otro estaría deseando poder regresar pero él no, sin embargo antes de preguntar el otro se adelanto.

-Solo causo problemas-empezó a decir con total calma-no sirvo para nada, tengo mala suerte, mal genio, solo traigo desgracia para quienes me rodean, soy inútil, torpe, estúpido, feo, simplemente no hay nada bueno en mi...el único motivo por el que no he acabado con mi vida antes fue porque le prometí a mi hermana Della que cuidaría de sus hijos, pero qué más da, ellos aman a su tío Scrooge y a su tío Gladstone, por mucho que yo haga, por mucho que yo los ame como si fueran mis hijos, ellos jamás me verán de otra menara que el inútil, enfadon y desgraciado de su tío Donald-las lagrimas del pato empezaron a salir poco a poco de sus ojos y la voz se empezó a entrecortar mientras se esforzaba por no romper a llorar-pero tampoco les culpo, yo ya lo sabía desde que era solo un niño, nadie jamás va a quererme, a amarme ¿Quién iba a querer a alguien como yo? Yo ya lo sabía solo lo confirme cuando mi novia me dejo y ahora que estoy muerto-Donald giro su rostro para mirar a la mujer de su lado con las lagrimas ya cayendo por sus mejillas-aun ahora les sigo trayendo a todos desgracias y sufrimiento-termino de decir mientras seguía llorando.

La mujer le miro con dolor y sin poder contenerse abrazo a aquel pato dejando se desahogara pero también utilizando su magia en él para entrar en su mente y su corazón, para ver sus recuerdos y saber sus sentimientos, confirmando así que por todo lo que había pasado era normal que pensara así del mismo.

-Por favor sacerdotisa, necesito que haga algo por mi-pidió Donald cuando se separo de ella y se limpio las lagrimas.

-Lo que quieras pequeño.

-Borre sus memorias, hagan que olviden que yo alguna vez existí -pidió Donald volviendo a sorprender otra vez a la mujer-no quiero que sufran más por mi culpa, ni que se culpen por lo sucedido, así que por favor.

-Entiendo-interrumpió la mujer seriamente y se separo de él-espera aquí-pidió antes de desaparecer.

Mientras con el resto, las lágrimas ya casi habían cesado en los ojos de los pájaros, pero ninguno se sentía con fuerzas de continuar o de moverse.

Fentón lentamente se levanto mientras pensaba que decir, cuando en ese momento sintió que algo chocaba con su pata, al bajar la mirada pudo ver como la esfera que fueron a buscar estaba allí, olvidada, el moreno se quedo mirándola por unos segundo hasta que algo en su cerebro hizo clic y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡Eso es!-grito sobresaltando a todos haciendo que las miradas se enfocaran al chico que ahora saltaba alegre de un lado para otro.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-pregunto Panchito molesto, ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz después de lo que paso? Si no fuera por respeto al cuerpo de su pato favorito, ya le hubiera disparado.

-Ya sé cómo podemos traer a Donald de vuelta-dijo Fentón muy feliz mientras observaba como el rostro de todos se transformaba en sorpresa y antes de que alguno pudiera hablar mostro la esfera que estaba en sus manos.

-El Sr. Scrooge dijo que esta esfera contenía magia muy poderosa ¿no? Pues su magia puede ayudarnos a traer a Donald de vuelta-continuó mientras sonreía, y miraba la esfera, la cual fue arrebatada por las manos de Ciro.

-No digas tonterías, la magia no existe y es imposible que eso pueda funcionar-respondió el científico molesto.

-Pero no tenemos otro opción-continuo José, siendo él ahora el que tomaba la esfera.

-¡Es cierto la magia ya nos ayudo otras veces!-grito Webby mientras limpiaba su rostro de lagrimas y sangre.

-Tío Scrooge podemos recuperar al tío Donald ¿verdad?-preguntaron los trillizos a la vez sin apartarse del cuerpo de su tío, quien no había dicho nada aun.

Lentamente el mayor se puso de pie y se encamino hasta el loro y tomo la esfera de entre sus manos.

-Por supuesto que sí, niños, lo haremos-dijo Scrooge con energías recuperadas, mientras los demás se miraban esperanzados, pero como es bien sabido las alegrías y la tranquilidad en esa familia no dura mucho.

"Me temo que eso no será posible" La voz de una mujer sonó por todo el lugar mientras la esfera empezaba a brillar de manera gradual hasta que provoco una luz blanca que ilumino todo el lugar y los cegó a todos por un momento, no fue hasta que todos se recuperaron de los efectos de la luz que vieron a la sacerdotisa del lugar mirándoles a todos con seriedad y casi odio.

-Soy la sacerdotisa de este templo y protectora de la esfera que me habéis intentado robar-dijo la mujer con seriedad-he escuchado todo lo que habéis dicho y me temo que recuperar a Donald será imposible.

Los otros se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras pero sobretodo se enfadaron.

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto José quien, aunque tenía un modales impecables sobretodo con mujeres hermosas, en esos momentos le daba exactamente igual todo, solo quería recuperar a su pato.

-Porque he hablado con Donald y el no quiere volver-respondió esta mientras observaba las reacciones de todos-es mas quiere que borre vuestros recuerdos para que olvidéis que él existió alguna vez.

-¡Que!-gritaron todos.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Fentón.

-Mi compadre jamás haría eso-grito furioso Panchito.

-Nuestro tío jamás nos abandonaría-dijeron los pequeños.

Pero aun con todo eso la mujer ni se inmuto simplemente cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿En serio os sorprende?-pregunto mientras los miraba impasible-después de todo el dolor que le habéis causado estos años, por vuestra culpa él cree que no vale nada, que es inservible, era obvio que al final se acabaría rindiendo.

-¡Él jamás se rendiría!-esta vez fue Gladstone el que grito mirando con la furia propia de su familia a la sacerdotisa-es el pato más valiente, fuerte y testarudo, él jamás se rendiría y menos si esos significa dejar a su familia.

-¿Y qué me dices del casino?-pregunto haciendo callar al otro-acaso no se rindió aquella vez, acaso no fuiste tú el que le hizo sentir inútil e inservible, no importa que ocurra, siempre hacéis que Donald se crea menos de lo que en realidad es, por vuestra culpa lleva años en una depresión que no puede salir, por vuestra culpa él está roto.

-¿¡Crees que no lo sabemos!?-el grito de Scrooge hizo callar a la pata quien le miro con interés-por su puesto sabemos que todo esto es culpa nuestra, ya sabemos todo lo que sufre Donald y lo que piensa sobre sí mismo-ante aquellas palabras la sacerdotisa se enfado aún más e iba a replicarle pero la hicieron callar.

-Pero te juro que no lo sabíamos hasta ayer, y fue de casualidad, cuando Donald llego a casa estaba raro, decaído, era como si toda su vitalidad se hubiera ido, pensé que era por cansancio así que lo deje, cuando Panchito, José y Gladstone vinieron de sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Donald, yo estaba reunido con Ciro y Fentón, pensábamos en darle una sorpresa y fuimos todos a ver a Donald pero...al llegar allí-Scrooge empezó a hablar sin atreverse a mirar directamente a la mujer, mientras Donald escucha todo sorprendido.

-Escuchamos como Donald hablaba por teléfono con alguien, escuchamos todo lo que había sufrido esa semana, todo lo que pensaba de sí mismo, supimos que estaba deprimido, que pensaba en quitarse la vida muchas veces y que incluso lo había intentado, simplemente lo supimos todo esa noche-ahora fue el turno de Ciro de hablar, y es que aunque no era muy hablador tenía que soltar todo aquello, ya que para el Donald era muy importante.

-Es por eso que hicimos esto, una salida todos juntos, una aventura como las que le gustan a Donald-contó Fentón luchando por no llorar.

-Solo queríamos verle feliz, hacerle ver que de verdad nos importa y que no es lo que él piensa-continuó Webby.

-¿De verdad pensabais conseguirlo así? ¿Acaso conocéis a Donald? Yo no lo conozco tanto pero ya sé que por mucho que le gusten las aventuras, estoy segura de que sería feliz con una fiesta tranquila con sus seres queridos, además incluso aunque hubierais hecho eso ¿de verdad creéis que un solo día podría solucionar años de depresión? Un corazón y un alma destrozados no sanan tan fácil.

Las duras y cortantes palabras de la mujer hicieron que todos se deprimieran aún más, ella tenía razón, no habían pensado en Donald, simplemente habían actuado sin pensar y estas eran las consecuencias.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de aquella mujer quien se dio la vuelta con la esfera en sus manos.

-No os merecéis a alguien tan bueno como él, así que no os lo devolveré, preparaos para que borre vuestros recuerdos.

-¡NO!-escucho gritar a sus espaldas pero la otra ni se inmuto, no fue hasta que sintió unas manos agarrar su túnica que se dio la vuelta y vio a tres patos idénticos mirándola desesperados y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor...

-no lo haga...

-devuélvanoslo por favor...

-¡Devuélvanos a nuestro papa!-lloraron los trillizos.

Decir que los presenten no se sorprendieron por aquellas palabras era mentir, porque si bien los mayores sabían que los trillizos eran más hijos de Donald que de su propia madre, jamás le habían visto decirlo en voz alta, aun así, parece que aquella petición funciono por que la mujer los miro y sonrió levemente.

-Bien entonces hagamos algo-dijo mientras les miraba a todos-esta esfera es lo más preciado para mí pero vosotros me la habéis arrebatado, ahora para que yo os devuelva a Donald y en compensación por intentar robarme, tenéis que darme lo más valioso para vosotros-propuso mientras se sentaba en el pedestal de la esfera.

-Recordad, si lo queréis de vuelta tenéis que darme lo más valioso que tengáis-dijo la mujer mientras le miraba.

Todos se miraron entre sí por un momento mientras pensaban ¿lo más valioso para ellos?

Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, los trillizos y rosita se acercaron a sus mochilas y tomaron sus tesoros más preciados.

Webby tomo su muñeca favorita que le regalaron sus padres y que siempre llevaba con ella, Huey su libro de los jóvenes castores, Dewey su ukelele, por último Louie su móvil.

Los cuatro pusieron estos objetos delante de la mujer quien no les dio ni un vistazo antes de tirar los objetos a un lado con su magia.

-Dije que quería lo más valioso que tuvierais-volvió a decir mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los menores, pero no se rindieron, los trillizos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron mientras rosita ya estaba de vuelta en su mochila.

Un segundo después los cuatro volvieron de nuevo esta vez con dos fotografías, la de los trillizos era la única foto que tenían de su madre, mientas que la de Webby era una foto donde estaban su abuela, sus padres y ella. Los chicos pensaron que esta vez lo habían conseguido pero de nuevo la sacerdotisa se deshizo de aquellos objetos.

Los pequeños iban a preguntar por qué, no entendían si eso era lo más valioso que tenía por qué no valía, pero antes de decir nada fue el turno de los adultos.

Panchito, José, Ciro y Fentón se pusieron delante de la mujer y le dieron lo que ellos consideraban lo más valioso para ellos.

Fentón le entrego lo que le permitía poder transformarse en Robopato.

Panchito el sombrero que siempre llevaba y que fue un regalo de su difunto padre, junto a sus dos inseparables pistolas.

José le entrego su paraguas mágico, regalo de su amada madre

Ciro al no tener nada material le ofreció su inteligencia que era lo más valioso que tenia.

-Menudo aburrimiento-dijo mientras hacía volar los objetos a la otra punta de la sala junto a los objetos de los niños.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Te hemos dado lo más valioso que tenemos!-grito José mirando furioso a la mujer, pero esta solo le mando una mirada severa.

-Ya se-dijo Gladstone acercándose esta vez ella-quieres mi suerte ¿verdad? Mi suerte es lo único que tengo y es lo más valioso que poseo, todos quieren mi suerte, así que tómala, puedes tenerla toda-el ganso temblaba levemente y aunque tuviera miedo y no quisiera perder su suerte no le importa, todo fuera por recuperar a su primo.

La sacerdotisa rio ante las palabras del ganso y con su magia tiro a los cinco adultos de espaldas hacia donde estaba los niños.

-Por favor, no me hagáis reír, ni si quiera sabéis que es lo más valioso, solo me dais basura, quizás es que no queráis lo sufriente a Donald-iba a darse la vuelta para irse cuando la voz del mas mayor la detuvo.

-Espera, aun quedo yo-dijo Scrooge acercándose a ella y cuando estuvo enfrente suyo lanzo su bastón, haciendo que la otra arqueara una ceja en señal de confusión pero antes de decir nada, saco de su chaqueta unos papeles y una llave de oro que tanto Ciro, como Fentón y Donald reconocieron enseguida.

-Esto son los papeles de mi compañía, de mi casa y llave de mi bóveda de dinero-dijo el pato y le miro-puedes quedarte con todo lo que tengo.

-Scrooge-dijeron sus dos empleados mientras el resto continua el aliento ante la sorpresa y Donald si no estuviera muerto también lo hubiera hecho, y es que el anciano era el pato más tacaño del mundo, el nunca daba nada, JAMAS, sin embargo allí estaba dando todo lo que tenia sin titubear.

La mujer se quedo en silencio mientras le examinaba seriamente antes de volver a hacer lo mismo que las veces anteriores.

-¿Me estas intentando engañar Scrooge? Esto no es lo más valioso que tienes.

Scrooge le volvió la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón no es lo más valioso que tengo-dijo antes de meter su mano en dentro de su ropa y sacar de su cuello un collar con una moneda de cinco centavos colgada al cuello, el pato arranco la cadena de su cuello y se lo dio a la mujer-mi moneda de la suerte, mi tesoro más preciado, es todo tuyo.

-Scrooge-dijo Donald sin poder creer lo que veía mientras volvía a llorar, el tacaño de su tío, el que nunca se rendía, ni cedía ahora daba ese tesoro que antes preferiría morir que darlo a alguien.

Todos pensaron que esta vez sí, que esta vez lo habían conseguido pero se dieron cuenta de que no fue así cuando aquella mujer que para ellos ya parecía un demonio tomo la moneda y la hizo añicos con sus manos ante la mirada sorprendida y dolida de Scrooge.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Patético.

Scrooge quien en todo momento había intentado mantener la calma, más y estallo.

-¿Qué más quieres? Te hemos dado todo lo que teníamos ¿Qué más necesitas?

-Lo más valioso para vosotros –respondió de vuelta.

-Ya te lo hemos dado pero lo has rechazado-Panchito se puso al lado de Scrooge.

-Eso no era lo más valioso para vosotros.

-Si lo era-José se pudo al otro lado de Scrooge.

En un segundo todos se enfrentaron a la mujer gritándole que les devolviera a Donald que ellos ya habían cumplido.

-Idiotas-grito la sacerdotisa mientras todo el lugar temblaba-ninguno me ha dado lo más valioso, ninguno lo ha hecho.

-Si lo hicimos-gritaron los demás.

-No, no lo habéis hechos ¿Por qué, porque no me lo dais? ¿Por qué lo escondéis?-las preguntas de la mujer se clavaba en el corazón de todos poco a pocos los gritos de los pájaros cesaron, mientras intentaban luchar con la verdad pero la mujer no cedió-¿Por qué...porque no lo entrarais?

-No podemos-susurró alguien.

-Porque-volvió a decir ya más suave-¿Qué es lo más valioso tenéis? ¿Qué es aquello con lo que simplemente no podáis vivir? Si no me lo dais entonces me llevare a Donald para siempre-dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer.

-¡NO PODEMOS!-volvieron a gritar todos mientras volvían a llorar.

-¡POR QUE!-respondió gritando la mujer.

-¡POR QUE YA TE LO HAS LLEVADO! ¡POR QUE QUEREMOS RECUPERARLO!-respondieron estos a voz en grito, mientas la sacerdotisa les miro y por primera vez les sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias-susurro antes de desaparecer.

Cuando la joven mujer llego hasta donde estaba el pato vestido de marinero, lo vio de rodillas en el suelo llorando, la mujer se acercó a él lentamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios pregunto.

¿Quieres volver?

Luz, una luz cálida envolvió el lugar donde todos se encontraba cuando la mujer desapareció, haciendo que todos fueran teletransportándolos lejos del lugar y de vuelta a donde se encontraba el avión de Scrooge, no fue hasta que todos se despertaron y vieron sus los objetos que la sacerdotisa había rechazado entre sus manos cuando recordaron lo que había pasado.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a buscar por el lugar al joven marinero cuando escucharon una voz que parecía provenir del aire.

"Esta es vuestra segunda oportunidad, no la desperdiciéis y cuidad bien lo que es más preciado para vosotros"

Después de que aquellas palabras se desvanecieran pudieron escuchar con claridad un quejido que reconocerían en cualquier parte, rápidamente todos corrieron hasta donde provenía el sonido y fue cuando lo vieron.

Allí levantándose con lentitud y pesadez pero sin un solo rasguño en el cuerpo se encontraba Donald Duck, quien cuando se termino de despertar y vio como todos le miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

Después de eso las lagrimas de alegría y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, Donald no supo que le sorprendió más que el que su primo Gladstone y Ciro le abrazara o el que tanto Panchito como José besaran sus mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara (aunque podría jurar que también vio a sus amigos sonrojados y también que vio a su primo, su tío y a los dos científicos molestos) pero lo que si le hizo muy feliz fue que sus niños no paraban de llamarle papa y para finalizar Scrooge lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oído que nunca más se atreviera a dejarle, esta petición le sorprendió pero también le hizo muy feliz.

Y mientras Donald se sentía por primera vez en su vida el pato más feliz y afortunado del mundo, los otros hacían una promesa en sus mentes y es que jamás volverían a perder a Donald, jamás le volverían a hacer sufrir porque él era.

"Lo más valioso"


End file.
